Dr. Clown
Dr. Clown Jack Pudding is a member of the military contractor Amethyst. Appearance Dr. Clown wears a half-mask with the other half of his face painted as a clown. His right arm is a gatling gun. In the anime, his mask covers both of his eyes and he doesn't have clown makeup, with his arm being normal. Personality Plot At a private mansion, Levius Cromwell, along with Zacks Cromwell and Hugo's father went to see A.J. Langdon. There they were welcomed by Dr. Clown. He asked about Hugo, knowing he was dying, just to tease his father. Hugo's father commented that Hugo would not have forfeited, so he should have thrown the towel, even if Hugo later killed him for that. He then told Dr. Clown that he resigns for the position of chairman. Dr. Clown kept teasing him, telling that he scarified his son for nothing. Hugo's father then pointed a gun at Dr. Clown, asking why didn't he wanted to save his son as Amethyst had the resources to do so. The maid then kicked the gun and knocked Hugo's father and Levius quickly punched her, revealing to be a robot. Dr. Clown was excited as he wanted to see Levius, but Levius told him he wanted to see A.J. Dr. Clown then revealed A.J. being fully naked and submerged in a water tank. Levius told Dr. Clown that she asked for help, which made him laugh, saying that he removed her vocal cords ages ago. As Levius got angry, A.J. woke up equipping her armor and attacked Levius. Dr. Clown explained that during Hugo's fight she was at 15-20% of power, but at the moment she is at 40% and that he cut her voice and feelings, to become his marionette. On the day of the fight, at the ring Dr. Clown came out, announcing that Amethyst is formed again, exciting the crowd. Dr. Clown then told Levius, he knew that he keeps that arm as it reminds him of his parents, but as he loses, he will replace it with military weapon. A.J. was then brought to the ring seemingly in rage with Dr. Clown saying that they probably didn't expect it, but he came to win and that A.J. will fight at 60%. On the ring, Dr. Clown was a bit surprised Levius was that calm. He then told him that A.J. was on the field on the day his mother got injured and started laughing as he left the ring. As the fight started A.J. was the upper hand, but soon all changed and Levius slammed her at the floor. He then told Dr. Clown that he analyses his opponents before fighting and she needs to fight at 120% as 60% wasn't enough. Hearing that Levius recommended A.J. to fight at 120%, Dr. Clown started to think and knew that Levius had potential that will be much greater with military weapons and be able to even stand against Grade I fighters. Dr. Clown then offered Zacks to sell Levius to him and that way no more harm will be done. Levius then told Dr. Clown, he knew he was going to lose and why just don't withdraw and stop his foolish ideas. As the first round ended with both Levius and A.J. on the ground and Bill and Zacks wondered what to do, Dr. Clown then told them the answer was easy, they should accept defeat and Levius should join Amethyst and together with A.J. they will be his baddest weapons. Dr. Clown was watching from the side, while Bill was helping Levius and asked him how much he knew about A.J. Dr. Clown then started explaining about some orphans that due to labor shortage, they were also shipped to war. But one man struggled to help them Marx J. Langdon, as he dug around him, he found out he was from a wealthy family and had two sons: a boy that plays a violin and a girl that dreamt of singing in an opera. Dr. Clown then gave him an option, to give him his kids and he would spare him and the slaves, but the man refused. He then tortured him 24/7 and infested him with parasites. And after 90 days, Marx agreed to give his kids, if he spared his life. As he brought A.J. in front of Marx, she didn't turn her look away and still told him she loved him. A.J. then told Dr. Clown she will do what he wants, but he must spare the slaves and her brother. Dr. Clown then wondered why the treatment was taking so long and went to A.J., hitting her and ordering her to strip down in front of the whole stadium and she obeyed. Dr. Clown then explained he lived to see the other people's suffering. In that moment, Bill received a note from Edgar, telling him about Hugo's condition and to return immediately. Dr. Clown then started teasing Bill of what he will do, stay or go help Hugo. But Bill told him, he will do both. A.J. came for the second round, but Dr. Clown made her go wild so she doesn't hold back, giving her the 120% Levius wanted. A.J. had the upper hand but with Zacks help, Levius managed to destroy 7 of her hearts. Levius then told Dr. Clown that he keeps standing because of his emotion, as his love for others drives his pain away. He then gave Dr. Clown an option to bow down or die. Dr. Clown started to laugh, saying he chooses neither and that he will take Levius down with him, making A.J. create an explosion. As the explosion injured Zacks and Levius destroyed the "last" heart, Dr. Clown revealed that was a device to fool people and without Zacks, they don't stood a chance, but Zacks returned, using his eye again telling where her last heart was and Levius pierced it too. Levius was announced as the winner and as he requested help for A.J., in that moment, Dr. Clown shot Levius in the leg. Dr. Clown then talked about how much A.J. suffered and all that to keep her brother from this, but if she is gone, he will need a replacement and that would be her brother. And when she wakes up, he asked Levius to tell her that her brother will become history's most destructive weapon. Levius wanted to finish his thing with Dr. Clown, but Dr. Clown then warned Levius that if he try to hurt him, the Amethyst army will kill everyone on the stadium. He revealed he had 2000 weapon soldiers that were ready to celebrate with him and questioned if Levius still wanted to fight him. But then Christopher showed up, saying that Levius will want to fight him, as his army won't show up. Dr. Clown's henchman then came telling him that their entire army was destroyed by Grade I, Rank 6 Christopher. And in just 11 seconds he destroyed then at 8 different locations of 2000 km apart. Christopher then showed on the stadium and attacked Dr. Clown. He told him that his fragile machines quickly lost the will to fight. Amethyst henchmen shot at Christopher, but the bullets didn't reach. Christopher continued talking to Dr. Clown telling him he should have known a Grade I fighter would come and that he didn't take Grad Thirteen that seriously as his forces didn't amount to much. He then used his ability on Dr. Clown, but then Levius came punching him. Dr. Clown then told Levius that A.J.'s brother Balthus will come to destroy him and then blew himself trying to destroy the stadium, but Christopher managed to handle the explosion. Abilities Category:Characters Category:Male Characters